


The Mission Briefing 2017:  ANYTHING FOR SOME PEACE AND QUIET:  Part 2

by Snooky



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snooky/pseuds/Snooky
Summary: Continuation...showing nominations and final winners!  Congratulations to all the participants.  (sorry this is late, but I had a death in the family).





	The Mission Briefing 2017:  ANYTHING FOR SOME PEACE AND QUIET:  Part 2

Chapter 6: Heaven  
They couldn't help it. Every time they passed each other, they shared a grin. The plan had worked - Stalag 13 was as quiet as a churchyard!

Up in one of the guard towers, Mittendorfer looked dreamily out over the woods. He didn't see trees of course - all he thought of was girls. Blond girls, brown girls, black girls, red girls - and men impersonating girls.

On the other guard tower, Steinmetz was staring off into the distance with a frown on his face. Ever since the event with the heavy water, he had been wondering if there'd be a way to turn heavy water into normal H2O again, like his friend in all innocence originally had proposed that day. Usually, life was too hectic for calm analysis. But with the camp's present state of inactivity, at least he had a chance to roam through his vast knowledge of chemistry in peace to see if there could be any clues the world's science community had missed up till now.

At the gate, Kurtz was slowly walking back and forth, contemplating what to get his little Johanna for her birtday next week. And how to get hold of it.

On the porch of the Kommandantur, Gluck was morosely watching a group of crows acting like they were a menacing RAF squadron attacking Germany. After all, there was nothing else to keep his eyes occupied.

At the motorpool, old Taft had dragged over an empty crate to sit on, and was now lazily sun-bathing in the watery winter sun.

Young Schnüffis on the other hand slowly made his rounds along the perimeter, bending down every now and then to pick up a small pebble. And when he was sure no one was looking, he quickly pulled out his newly crafted catapult, and tried to make the barbed wire sing from a distance by shooting a pebble on it.

Yes. All was well, and all was well in Stalag 13 these days. No monkey business. No strange goings-on. No emergencies. Heaven.

Well, almost.

"Sergeant." Private Muntz saluted eagerly when Schultz slowly began to open one eye.

"Was ist los...?"

"Sergeant, I beg to report that things are not proceeding according to plan."

Schultz's eyebrows lifted. "What do you mean? What plan?"

"The Great Papa Bear Awards Caper, sir. The prisoners..."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Schultz grunted. "We've got our peace and quiet, right? What more do you want?"

"Well..." Muntz hesitated a little. "The prisoners have to let us know their nominations, right?"

"Right."

"But so far, only a handful of them have done so. And the deadline is approaching fast. This Wednesday already! What should we do?"

Schultz shook his head. "I want to do nothing. Nothing at all."

"But... but what if there won't be enough nominations to have a voting round? Our nice quiet time would be over by Thursday then. What do I say - we'd probably have a riot on our hands!"

But once again, Schultz shook his head. "Don't worry, Muntz. The prisoners like the Papa Bear Awards too much. They'll make sure their nominations get through in time."

Muntz looked doubtful, but Schultz waved him away. "Now, hop - off you go. And don't worry. It'll be fine."

.

.

Author's note: Yes, indeed a reminder: the deadline for the nominations for our Papa Bear Awards is coming up fast. This Wednesday, February 15th, is your last chance of sending them in. Don't miss out, even if you only want to nominate in a few categories - you can never be sure that others will nominate your favourites for you!

Chapter 7: Q U I E T ! ! !  
"Come on, Schultzie. Don't keep us in suspense," pleaded young Carter. "We want to know which stories made it to the voting round."

"Yeah, can't you hurry it up a bit, Schultzie?" Newkirk took the cigarett butt from his mouth. "You're not getting too old for this job, are you? Maybe some of the younger guards should take over?"

"I wouldn't mind!" young Schnüffis contributed. "That computer thingy looks amazing! Where did you get it?"

Newkirk grinned. "That's something you had better know nothing about, pal."

"We got it before you got here," Carter nevertheless explained. "At the courthouse, when the Fanfic Court was going on."

"Oh, I've heard of that," Schnüffis said. His eyes gleamed with excitement. "Wish I could have been there. Sounds like it was an awful lot of fun!"

"Huh!" Newkirk huffed. "Seeing the Colonel getting diced up in atoms and beamed up to a spaceship? No, thank you, that is not my idea of fun."

Schnüffis' eyes went wide. "He did what?!"

"He didn't. Not really," Carter attempted to explain. "I mean, it was not the Colonel who did it. They did it from the starship. They..."

"QUIET!" came a giant bellow from behind the desk.

Everyone in the room and outside it stared dumbfounded at the rotund sergeant.

"You're all hanging around me waiting for me to finish all the tabulations and registrations and railway stations, but how am I supposed to concentrate with all this ruckus around me? Get out, you boys! Go play! I'll call you as soon as I'm ready."

"But Schultz..." Mittendorfer started plaintively.

But all he got was a shove in the direction of the door. "Out! I need peace, and quiet if I am to complete this task. You'll just have to be patient!"

.

.

Author's note: oh yes, it won't be long now... Keep an eye on this page, for the nominations will in all likelihood get published in the upcoming hours!

Chapter 8: Chapter 8  
.

The Nominated Works

BEST SNAPSHOT

.

Bottom's Up!  
by katbybee

If a Clod Be Washed Away  
by Thaddeus MacChuzzlewit

Liberation  
by Rose_of_Pollux

Lucky  
by Rose_of_Pollux

Nightmare  
by Winterfrost15

Sleepless Night  
by EmeraldObsidian

Still Together  
by ami_ven

The Unknown  
by Lightshiner14

Word from London?  
by Scrap of Paper

.

Turn over to find out about the short drama stories!

Chapter 9: Chapter 9  
.

The Nominated Works

BEST SHORT DRAMA

.

Bittersuite 1941 – I'll Be Home for Christmas  
by Dash O'Pepper

Final Capture of Stalag 13  
by dunuelos

General Kinchmeyer's Command  
by Book'em Again

Honorable Lies  
by katbybee

.

Turn over to find out about the short comedies!

Chapter 10: Chapter 10  
.

The Nominated Works

BEST SHORT COMEDY

.

A Cook's Nightmare  
by willwrite4fics

A Dog's Best Friend is Not a POW  
by Book'em Again

Carter's Lighter  
by katbybee

Ennui  
by Snooky-9093

It's Almost Over: 2016  
by 80sarcades

Never Anger Your Mechanic  
by willwrite4fics

Our Lady of Unsung Heroes  
by katbybee

Unruly POWs Will Not Be Tolerated!  
by willwrite4fics

Well, That Escalated Quickly  
by Danzinora Switch

.

Turn over to find out about the short general stories!

Chapter 11: Chapter 11  
.

The Nominated Works

BEST SHORT GENERAL STORY

.

A Little Bit of Honesty Goes a Long, Long Way  
by 96 Hubbles

All Those Memories  
by Jinzle

It's All Just a Dream?  
by Glossina

Keep up the Faith, Baby  
by dust on the wind

Love and Hypothermia  
by Thaddeus MacChuzzlewit

Penny for the Guy  
by bytoutatis

Surprise!  
by rosied

The Man Who Fell to Earth  
by Goldleaf83

Those Thrilling Days of Yesteryear  
by whirlyite

Treasure Trove  
by Crystal Rose of Pollux

.

Turn over to find out about the long drama stories!

Chapter 12: Chapter 12  
.

The Nominated Works

BEST LONG DRAMA STORY

.

1916  
by Goldleaf83

Family Feud  
by Jennaya

Hogan Takes Charge, Somewhat  
by willwrite4fics

Hopes and Dreams  
by Snooky-9093

The Art of Knowing Nothing  
by last1stnding

The Dig  
by M. Vernet

The Heroes, the Defector and the Factory  
by L.E. Wigman

.

Turn over to find out about the long comedy stories!

Chapter 13: Chapter 13  
.

The Nominated Works

BEST LONG COMEDY STORY

.

He Ain't Heavy  
by M. Vernet

How to Make Ice-Cream without Ice  
by Sophia Villo

Kids Say the Darndest Things  
by SamRosinenbomber

Luck of the Draw  
by OLadyOfSpiral

Stranded at the Hofbrau  
by katbybee

The Mission Briefing: Mrs Hogan Writes a Letter  
by Papa Bear Awards (konarciq)

Where Did You Learn to Caterwaul Like That – Uh, Sir?  
by Winterfrost15

.

Turn over to find out about the long general stories!

Chapter 14: Chapter 14  
.

The Nominated Works

BEST LONG GENERAL STORY

.

Bittersuite 1942 – Please Have Snow and Mistletoe  
by Dash O'Pepper

Coming into the Light  
by Basketballgirl Kaitlin

I Will Hear Your Heart  
by M. Vernet

In Search of a Blissful Night's Sleep  
by willwrite4fics

The Conductor  
by Book'em Again

The One about Baby Bear  
by MrsBeilschmidt3

.

Turn over to find out about the stories based on a challenge!

Chapter 15: Chapter 15  
.

The Nominated Works

BEST STORY BASED ON A CHALLENGE

.

A Little Bit of Honesty Goes a Long, Long Way  
by 96 Hubbles

Ennui  
by Snooky-9093

Hogan Takes Charge, Somewhat  
by willwrite4fics

It's All Clear to Me Now  
by Sgt. Moffitt

Nine Reasons to Live  
by Thaddeus MacChuzzlewit

Penny for the Guy  
by bytoutatis

The Conductor  
by Book'em Again

The Man Who Fell to Earth  
by Goldleaf83

.

Turn over to find out about the stories based on an episode!

Chapter 16: Chapter 16  
.

The Nominated Works

BEST STORY BASED ON A TV EPISODE

.

A Dog's Best Friend is Not a POW  
by Book'em Again

Actions Speak Louder than Words  
by booey875

He Ain't Heavy  
by M. Vernet

Keep the Faith, Baby  
by dust on the wind

Stranded at the Hofbrau  
by katbybee

Those Thrilling Days of Yesteryear  
by whirlyite

.

Turn over to find out about the most unique stories!

Chapter 17: Chapter 17  
.

The Nominated Works

MOST UNIQUE STORIES

.

Bittersuite 1941 – I'll Be Home for Christmas  
by Dash O'Pepper

Bittersuite 1942 – Please Have Snow and Mistletoe  
by Dash O'Pepper

Can't Tell a Sergeant by his Stripes  
by M. Vernet

It's Almost Over: 2016  
by 80sarcades

Luck of the Draw  
by OLadyOfSpiral

Mission Author Redirect Part 2: The Writer's Curse  
by Sophia Villo

Nine Reasons to Live  
by Thaddeus MacChuzzlewit

Our Island  
by Despo

One Man Can Make a Difference  
by Me

Past Transgressions  
by dust on the wind

Replay of War  
by fayremead

There is No Such Thing as One Rabbit  
by konarciq

.

Turn over to find out about the crossovers!

Chapter 18: Chapter 18  
.

The Nominated Works

BEST CROSSOVER STORIES

.

Allo, Hogan  
by Book'em Again

Past Transgressions  
by dust on the wind

Quantum Heroes  
by baja-king

The Freedom Raid  
by LCWells

.

Turn over to find out about the slash stories!

Chapter 19: Chapter 19  
.

The Nominated Works

BEST SLASH STORIES

Now that the nomination round is over, the small category of the slash stories will join in the game, too.

.

Amongst All Mortal Women the One I Most Wish to See  
by Rachaelizame

Bedfellows  
by Settiai

Blindspots  
by Macx

Lie  
by generalsleepy

Not a Dame  
by Pipamonium

The Tunnel to Nowhere  
by Wolfine

.

Turn over to find out about the portrayal of canon characters!

Chapter 20: Chapter 20  
.

The Nominated Works

BEST PORTRAYAL OF CANON CHARACTERS

.

Carter  
in  
A Little Bit of Honesty Goes a Long, Long Way  
by 96 Hubbles

Carter  
in  
He Ain't Heavy  
by M. Vernet

Carter  
in  
I Will Hear Your Heart  
by M. Vernet

Hogan  
in  
Actions Speak Louder than Words  
by booey875

Hogan  
in

The Best Laid Plans  
by willwrite4fics

Hogan  
in  
Where Did You Learn to Caterwaul like That – Uh, Sir?  
by Winterfrost15

Kinch  
in  
General Kinchmeyer's Command  
by Book'em Again

Klink  
in  
Unruly POWs Will Not Be Tolerated!  
by willwrite4fics

Newkirk  
in  
Nine Reasons to Live  
by Thaddeus MacChuzzlewit

Schultz  
in  
Stranded at the Hofbrau  
by katbybee

.

Turn over to find out about the portrayal of canon extras!

Chapter 21: Chapter 21  
.

The Nominated Works

BEST PORTRAYAL OF CANON EXTRAS

.

Baker  
in  
The Conductor  
by Book'em Again

Gertrude Hogan-Linkmeyer  
in  
It's Almost Over: 2016  
by 80sarcades

Group Captain James Roberts  
in  
Bittersuite 1941 – I'll Be Home for Christmas  
by Dash O'Pepper

Kumasa / Carol Dukes  
in  
Keep the Faith, Baby  
by dust on the wind

Marya  
in  
It's Often Hard Being Wanted by Everyone  
by willwrite4fics

Wilson  
in  
The Dig  
by M. Vernet

.

Turn over to find out about the portrayal of original characters!

Chapter 22: Chapter 22  
.

The Nominated Works

BEST PORTRAYAL OF ORIGINAL CHARACTERS

.

Birgitt  
in  
How to Make Ice-Cream without Ice  
by Sophia Villo

Charles  
in  
Our Island  
by Despo

John Waverley  
in  
Hopes and Dreams  
by Snooky-9093

Lizzy  
in  
Kids Say the Darndest Things  
by SamRosinenbomber

Mammaw  
in  
The Conductor  
by Book'em Again

Robbie "Fireball" Newkirk  
in  
Our Lady of Unsung Heroes  
by katbybee

Sgt. Wiley  
in  
The Man Who Fell to Earth  
by Goldleaf83

.

Turn over to find out about the portrayal of the visiting crossover characters!

Chapter 23: Chapter 23  
.

The Nominated Works

BEST PORTRAYAL OF VISITING CROSSOVER CHARACTERS

.

Al  
in  
Quantum Heroes  
by baja-king

Dietrich  
in  
Just a Clip  
by Alverrann

Gruber  
in  
Allo, Hogan  
by Book'em Again

Hawkeye  
in  
Luck of the Draw  
by OLadyOfSpiral

Inspector Galloway  
in  
Past Transgressions  
by dust on the wind

.

Turn over to find out about the most tickling teasers!

Chapter 24: Chapter 24  
.

The Nominated Works

MOST TICKLING TEASERS

.

A nonverbal Hogan meets up with a talkative Marya.  
What could possibly go wrong?  
Story: Actions Speak Louder than Words  
Author: booey875

.

After repeated failed Allied attempts to knock out a local ammunition factory,  
the heroes decide it's time to expand their operations.  
After all, what's a secret rescue, sabotage and intelligence unit  
without their very own private airfield?  
Story: General Kinchmeyer's Command  
Author: Book'em Again

.

Nursing the latest round of wounds inflicted upon them by the ruthless authors,  
the heroes are desperate to redirect the writers' muses towards happier and less painful stories.  
So our heroes issue a "safe" challenge in hopes that they will receive a well deserved break  
and women - lots and lots of women.  
Story: The Short Story Speedwriting Challenge: Mission Author Redirection  
Author: Papa Bear Awards (Book'em Again)

.

There are two types of bunnies: regular bunnies, and plot bunnies.  
And both can cause quite some havoc when left to follow their own pursuits...  
Story: There is No Such Thing as One Rabbit  
Author: konarciq

.

Three days have passed since the barracks two gang issued this year's short story contest,  
in the hopes that they'll get a barrage of romantic dates.  
To be sure, the boys start writing their own stories for the challenge,  
taking their fate into their own hands.  
Story: Mission Author Redirect Part 2: The Writer's Curse  
Author: Sophia Villo

.

"We're going to pretend this never 'appened.  
Nope. Sorry, Guv. I've got no idea where my shirt went. A well? What well?  
And if you say one word, LeBeau, about 'golden curls, gleaming in the moonlight,'  
I will punch you in the nose."  
Story: Love and Hypothermia  
Author: Thaddeus MacChuzzlewit

.

When someone is working on your vehicle, you probably shouldn't make many demands.  
Especially when there's a war on. Especially when they're the enemy.  
And most especially when one is Newkirk.  
Story: Never Anger Your Mechanic  
Author: willwrite4fics

.

With the 50th anniversary of D-Day almost at hand,  
Hogan reunites with former Chief of the German General Staff Karl von Scheider (from "D-Day at Stalag 13").  
An "Act of God" flings their souls (plus a third from the other side of the world)  
back in time to replay the era.  
Story: Replay of War  
Author: fayremead

.

Turn over to find out about the best quotes!

Chapter 25: Chapter 25  
.

The Nominated Works

BEST QUOTES

And you may vote for as many as you want!

Note: the numbers listed are purely to make it easier for you. They have no value at all.  
If you want to know where the quotes come from, you'll have to visit the PBA website!

.

1  
Another change of the channel.  
TV, the digital frontier, I mused. These are the voyages of the U.S.S. Flatscreen…

.

2  
"Colonel! It's the plot bunny! He's escaped!"  
"Impossible! No one escapes from Stala... What am I saying?"

.

3  
"Colonel Klink has fallen down the well!"  
Hogan stared at the man, figuring that in this universe, Lassie needed to lose weight.

.

4  
"Gee, a guy tries to be a good enemy and we end up doing the Krauts a favor."

.

5  
"Goodnight, dad."  
Hogan looked to see if Newkirk had come in the room behind him,  
but the Englishman was not there, so Lizzy must be addressing him.  
His chest did that funny thing again.

.

6  
He thought back over the crazy events of the last couple of days.  
If he was going to end up killing one of his mates, he wanted to make sure he killed the right one...

.

7  
Hogan was quite proud of his cover story for Klink, that Carter had fallen victim  
to a latent case of North Dakota sleeping sickness.  
He even convinced Klink that South Dakota's sole purpose was to make sure  
North Dakota's populace didn't all fall asleep while smoking in bed and set the state on fire.

.

8  
"How are you so good at this? You ought to be too small."  
"I've never been too small for anything."

.

9  
"How many times do I have to tell you?  
There will be no killing in my café. I can't afford to drive away any customers.  
If you want to kill Germans, you must do so on your own time."

.

10  
"I can hear your heart beating.  
And I swear to you all of our hearts will still be beating when the war is done.  
The eagles will fly into the dawn."

.

11  
"If it was raining soup, I'd only have a fork."

.

12  
"If this continues much longer,  
I could be the first Allied officer to commit Hari Kari by Pickelhaube."

.

13  
"I may still die, but I can do so in a clean uniform."

.

14  
"I still think it makes you look like an old man."  
"Better an old man than a Frenchman."  
"Hey!"

.

15  
"It's like that saying Schultzie taught me, 'The fish starts stinking at the head.'  
I know the Germans like him and all, but he's not a good guy,  
and if you ain't got a good guy in charge, what hope have ya got, win the war or not?"

.

16  
"Newkirk, today I watched a simple plan spiral into a riot,  
handled an explosion with my jacket, helped the kommandant out of the well,  
and gave a dog the Heimlich. It's not even 10.  
My point is: don't ever let me let you take Klink's boots again."

.

17  
"Next guy who thinks it's funny to put on a red shirt and go on a recon mission can go jump off a cliff!"

.

18  
"No. We're not going to put him together with another bunny.  
That's not asking for trouble – that's pleading for trouble."

.

19  
"Now I'm off to do the easy work of today.  
Talk the Krauts into releasing Carter, talk a Cockney thief out of being an arsonist,  
and talk a disgruntled crew of misfits into not being quite as misfitted as usual. Easy stuff."

.

20  
"Our barracks, sir? They've never been in our barracks, sir.  
It's forbidden for coloreds to share a barracks with whites."

.

21  
"Remember President Klink's famous slogan? 'Don't think, vote Klink!'"

.

22  
"Schultz, I give you my word as a gentleman, an officer,  
and most importantly, as an enemy. I will not escape."

.

23  
"That's why I have this complaint about the paint being eaten off my staff car,  
when one of your men poured a bucket of homemade vodka over the hood."  
"Well, it does look like water, sir … it's an understandable mistake."  
"It was on fire at the time, Hogan."

.

24  
"The hard part was digging them out and giving the General the breath of life.  
Yuk. Don't ever taste a General if you don't have to."

.

25  
"The water has broken through the fourth wall."

.

26  
Unbeknownst to Hogan, the other POWs were…  
well, they weren't exactly 'awed' or 'amazed', per se.  
Maybe 'unpleasantly surprised' was a better description.

.

27  
"When you go to serve that ball, just imagine it's Hochstetter's face."

.

28  
"You ignored the primary rule of pranksters, Robbie."  
"What's that?"  
"Don't get caught."

.

.

And now – finally – on to the most prestigious category of all: the best story of 2016...

Go check them out!

Chapter 26: Chapter 26  
.

The Nominated Works

.

And the best for last:  
the stories that were nominated to compete for the ultimate honour of

THE VERY BEST STORY OF 2016!

.

1916  
by Goldleaf83

.

Bittersuite 1941 – I'll Be Home for Christmas  
by Dash O'Pepper

.

He Ain't Heavy  
by M. Vernet

.

Hopes and Dreams  
by Snooky-9093

.

Keep the Faith, Baby  
by dust on the wind

.

Nine Reasons to Live  
by Thaddeus MacChuzzlewit

.

Stranded at the Hofbrau  
by katbybee

.

The Conductor  
by Book'em Again

.

Where Did You Lean to Caterwaul Like That – Uh, Sir?  
by Winterfrost15

.

Read on to learn about this year's voting - with 3 votes in each category!

.

But first a solid round of applause for WhistleWhileYouWork,  
who did a great job on the double checking!

Thank you for a terrific job, WhistleWhileYouWork!

.

And also a round of applause already for the members of the PBA committee:  
Book'em Again, Snooky-9093 and Abracadebra.  
It's been fairly quiet on the PBA front so far,  
but the job isn't finished yet...

Chapter 27: Chapter 27  
.

And then it's time for voting!

.

Remember, you have 3 votes in every category!

How does it work to have 3 votes in each category?  
An example with non-existent stories:

.

Nominated:

Hogan's Dog

Carter's Rabbit

Klink's Mouse

Schultz's Cow

Newkirk's Monkey

Kinch's Gopher

LeBeau's Cat

.

Voter A just loves all these stories, but having to choose three, he gives 1 vote to Carter's Rabbit, 1 vote to Kinch's Gopher, and 1 vote to Klink's Mouse.

Voter B is very particular that Hogan's Dog is the best story. So he decides to give Hogan's Dog his vote, and doesn't use his other 2 votes.

Voter C thinks Newkirk's Monkey and Schultz's Cow are by far the best - the rest are definitely of less quality. So he gives 1 vote to Newkirk's Monkey, and 1 vote to Schultz's Cow, and doesn't use his last vote.

And in the quote category, you may vote for as many as you want – no limits!  
In case that makes things complicated when listing them:  
as you might have noticed, the quotes have been given a number.  
That should make it easier to list your favourites.

Also available on the PBA website are direct links to all the nominated works.  
That should save you some searching on ffnet and elsewhere.

Address of the PBA website:  
www dot konarciq dot net / fanfiction / PapaBearAwards / index. html  
(take out the spaces and translate to internet speak)

And the good news:  
in this round you are allowed to vote for your own work -  
provided you really think it is the best...!

.

Your votes can be sent by email to papabearawards at yahoo dot com  
or to Papa Bear Awards by ffnet PM.  
Make sure you include your name and ffnet ID or AO3 ID (if you have one)!

Also available: a comprehensive PBA survey!  
See next chapter for instructions.

.

Closing date: Friday, April 7th, 2017  
at 23.59:59 Hawaii Time!  
.

The voting is open for everyone who enjoys Hogan's Heroes fanfiction.

.

Every voter will receive a confirmation of the registration of his/her votes within about a week.

And remember: you're only allowed 1 set of votes!  
If you've voted in the survey, don't send in your votes by email or PM as well – and vice versa!

.

Winners in all categories will be announced after the votes are tabulated.  
A Gold, Silver and Bronze award will be awarded for each category – if applicable.

.

So read, enjoy and vote!

.

Remember:

Closing date is Friday, April 7th, 2017

Chapter 28: Chapter 28  
.

Also available: a comprehensive PBA survey!

Web address:

www dot surveyplanet dot com / 58a99330b8c13d0abe2564bf  
(take out the spaces and translate to internet speak)

.

So how does it work?

The survey starts with some basic identification info. It's the same stuff we ask you to include when you vote via email or PM:  
name, ffnet ID and email address.  
Only the two voting tabulators (konarciq and Belphegor) will have access to this information – no one else can see your answers in the survey. It's just as private as sending your votes by email to the papabearawards address.

Then the survey continues with the different categories – one page with a multiple choice question for each category.  
Only the quotes are spread out over several pages – there were too many to fit on one page!  
The survey follows the order of the voting template, to keep it easy for you.

Unfortunately, the website seems to have taken away the possibility of navigating back and forth through the questions – you can only go forward in the survey, not back! Still...  
Once you click 'submit' at the end, you can't change your votes anymore!  
So make sure you've made up your mind about your choices before starting on the survey!

In each category you may cast 3 votes. Or 1, or 2, or none at all, as explained in the previous chapter.

And in the quotes section, you can cast as many votes as you like.  
It is no problem to skip a question in the survey.  
Just click on 'next', and you'll go on to the next category.  
Only the identification questions *must* be answered before you can continue.

The final page asks you if you're really sure you don't want to change anything anymore,  
and if you are, you click on 'submit' – and that's it: you've voted!

Closing date for submitting your votes:

April 7th, 2017

Chapter 29: Chapter 29  
.

An easy template for voting.  
If you like, you can simply copy this into an email or a Word document, complete it,  
and send it to papabearawards at yahoo dot com!  
It can also be found on the PBA website – where there is no no-copy script!

Name:

FFnet ID or AO3 ID:

Email address:

.

MY VOTES FOR THE PAPA BEAR AWARDS:

Best story of 2016:

Title:  
Author:

Title:  
Author:

Title:  
Author:

Best snapshot:

Title:  
Author:

Title:  
Author:

Title:  
Author:

Best short drama:

Title:  
Author:

Title:  
Author:

Title:  
Author:

Best short comedy:

Title:  
Author:

Title:  
Author:

Title:  
Author:

Best short general story:

Title:  
Author:

Title:  
Author:

Title:  
Author:

Best long drama story:

Title:  
Author:

Title:  
Author:

Title:  
Author:

Best long comedy story:

Title:  
Author:

Title:  
Author:

Title:  
Author:

Best long general story:

Title:  
Author:

Title:  
Author:

Title:  
Author:

Best story based on a challenge:

Title:  
Author:

Title:  
Author:

Title:  
Author:

Best story based on a TV episode:

Title:  
Author:

Title:  
Author:

Title:  
Author:

Most unique story:

Title:  
Author:

Title:  
Author:

Title:  
Author:

Best crossover story:

Title:  
Author:

Title:  
Author:

Title:  
Author:

Best slash story:

Title:  
Author:

Title:  
Author:

Title:  
Author:

Best portrayal of a canon character:

Character:  
Story:  
Author:

Character:  
Story:  
Author:

Character:  
Story:  
Author:

Best portrayal of a canon extra:

Character:  
Story:  
Author:

Character:  
Story:  
Author:

Character:  
Story:  
Author:

Best portrayal of an original character:

Character:  
Story:  
Author:

Character:  
Story:  
Author:

Character:  
Story:  
Author:

Best portrayal of a visiting crossover character:

Character:  
Story:  
Author:

Character:  
Story:  
Author:

Character:  
Story:  
Author:

Best teaser:

Teaser:  
Story:

Teaser:  
Story:

Teaser:  
Story:

Best quote:

You may vote for as many as you want – so feel free to add more if necessary! If you want to do it the easy way, you can simply vote with the numbers listed with the quotes in chapter 21, and on the PBA website. :-)

Quote:

Quote:

Quote:

Quote:

Quote:

Closing date for sending in your votes:

April 7th, 2017

Chapter 30: Nothing! Nothing at all!  
"You know," Telemann mused as he picked up his rifle again after the umpteenth failed juggling attempt, "This is actually going better than we expected. We've had nearly three months of absolute peace and quiet around here, yet Schultz tells me that there've only been a handful of voters so far."

Schnüffis frowned. "What's good about that?"

"Don't you see? With so few votes to count, we'll be done in half an hour or so. Okay, that's when the old pandemonium will be breaking loose again, but think how little we've actually had to do for three months of peace and quiet!"

"Hm..." Schnüffis turned away. "To be honest, I think it's been rather boring around here lately. Nothing ever happens. You know, if front duty wasn't so bloody hazardous, I'd be tempted to volunteer for that instead."

Telemann grinned. "Don't worry - things will get back to normal again after Friday."

"That's still a full seven days away," Schnüffis groused. But then his face brightened. "Maybe I could..."

"What?"

"Nothing." Schnüffis did little to hide his beaming smile. "Nothing at all!" And off he went to the motorpool...

.

Author's Note: Uh-oh... now what is he up to? Anyway, just a reminder in case you haven't had a chance to send in your PBA votes: the deadline is this Friday, April 7th, at 23.59.59 Hawaii Time. In short, as long as it's still Friday, April 7th 2017 *somewhere* on this planet, you can still send in your votes.

Chapter 31: An Emergency Waiting to Happen  
Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Krrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... Eaeaeah...! Plonk! Prt prt prt prt prt... Bang! Boom! Toc toc toc toc toc toc toc toc...

In his favourite spot, seated on a bench in the sun, leaning against one of the barracks, Schultz's frown deepened. What was that noise? Weren't the prisoners supposed to be quietly reading for at least another 40 hours or so?

He opened one eye and looked around. "Hey, you!" he called out to one of the guards who was ambling across the compound.

Kurtz quickly came over. "Yes, Sergeant?"

Schultz struggled to sit up a little. "Kurtz, what is going on there?"

"Um..." Kurtz shuffled his feet a bit.

"Well?"

"It's Schnüffis, Sergeant. But I don't know what he's doing. He has taken over the guard duty of the motor pool around the clock, and won't let anyone near."

"Well, if you see him, tell him to be a bit more quiet," Schultz ordered. "I want to enjoy my last piece of peace and quiet this year in peace and quiet."

"Yes, Sergeant." Kurtz saluted, and marched off towards the motor pool to pass on the order.

It wasn't difficult to find Schnüffis there, even if he had locked everyone else out of the area. All you had to do was locate the source of the ongoing noise. "Hey, Schnüffis!" Kurtz called.

"What?" came the muffled reply from somewhere under cover.

"The Sergeant wants you to stop making so much noise."

"Too bad. I'm busy."

Kurtz tilted his head. "What are you doing anyway?"

"You know what?" Schnüffis's black smeared face popped up from under a tarpaulin. "I think it's best if you know nothing. No-thing!" He grinned. "Well, at least for now."

"And when are we allowed to know?"

"As soon as it happens. But there is one thing you might want to practise beforehand."

"And what's that?"

"How to say, 'emergency'. Believe me, you're gonna need it!"

"Why?"

"Because..." Schnüffis petted the big whatchamacallit under the tarpaulin. "This is an emergency. In fact, it's an emergency waiting to happen!"

.

Author's Note: Uh-oh again... What on earth could our young and restless guard be building? To be honest, I have as little idea as you do, so I hope we'll find out together as the story progresses in the upcoming days!

Meanwhile, if you haven't sent in your PBA votes yet, you better be quick now. Tomorrow night is your deadline. Basically, as long as it's still Friday, April 7th somewhere on this planet, you can still send in your votes. That equals to (approximately) Saturday evening for our Australian friends, Saturday midday for the Europeans, and the night from Friday to Saturday for the Americans.

Chapter 32: Chaos!  
Night had fallen over Stalag 13. And even the frantic hammering, banging and nattering from the motorpool area had ceased. The night was a peaceful one for a change. No bombing raids, no planes in the air, no ack-ack batteries shooting them down, not even a car or a squeaky bicycle on the road. Even the weather was calm. For once, one could sleep peacefully.

But there was one man who refused to go to sleep. He had ensconced himself in the Kommandant's office, with a whole pile of papers spread out around him. Papers he kept reading and putting aside, and others where he kept making marks on. What on earth could he be doing? Let's listen in a little.

"There now. If I do this when everyone is asleep, I can do it much better. I do not like to be harrassed when I'm doing administration. I'm not the Kommandant - it needs my full attention. And this way..." A grumbling chuckle. "This way I can surprise the men tomorrow morning with the results. I only hope there is a little Strudel in there for me. Going a whole night without sleep... That's what I call going above and beyond one's duty. I ought to give myself a three-day-pass for that!"

He rummaged a little in one of Klink's drawers. But just as he found what he was looking for...

"Cuckuckelikooooh!"

Caught in the act by some early rooster from a nearby farm, Schultz dropped the paper as if it had burnt him. "I didn't take that!" he breathed. "I took nothing - nothing!" And he quickly shut the drawer.

And that's when he heard it. A motor starting. Somewhere nearby. A victorious cry made him jump up and run to the windows. And peek out through the black-out curtains.

What he saw defied all credulity.

From somewhere behind the barracks, a life-size, steam-spouting dinosaur was moving into the compound!

Pretty much paralyzed, Schultz dropped the curtain. What was Colonel Hogan up to this time?!

Carefully, he peeked again. And gulped at the sight of the beast's wild, red burning eyes. And the mighty roar that rolled through the compound, scattering guards in every direction.

From the Kommandant's quarters came a distinct howl. "Schultz! What is going on here? What is that dinosaur doing in my camp?"

Schultz shook himself. Whatever was going on here, he'd better go and see the Kommandant.

But as he quickly made his way through the inner passage, the sounds outside grew more and more alarming. Splintering of wood, snapping of metal, yelling prisoners and barking dogs...

"Kommandant Klink, this is an outrage!" he heard someone shout over the din (probably Colonel Hogan). "The Geneva Convention says that... whaaaa! Run for your lives!"

By the time he reached the Kommandant's quarters, it sounded like the entire forest around Stalag 13 was being demolished.

"Get the firehose!" someone shouted.

"Women and children first!"

"Where is my sword?"

"Forget the sword. We'll need a tank to stop that monster!"

More buldering and rumbling, and someone yelling to confine the prisoners to the barracks.

"Schultz!" The Kommandant grabbed his sergeant by the shoulders in utter panic. "What is going on? What is that dinosaur doing here?"

"I do not know, Herr Kommandant. I know nothing - nothing!"

"Oh, you...! Go catch it!"

Schultz's eyes bulged. "Catch a dinosaur? Herr Kommandant, I don't think that..."

"Now!"

A gulp. "Jawohl, Herr Kommandant."

With a final puppy dog look, Schultz turned to brave the lethal dangers in the compound.

He had barely stepped out the door when a massive cloud of steam, followed by a fierce jet of water made him stagger back.

"All hands on deck!" Captain Gruber roared in the background. "Kill that monster, even if it kills you!"

As Schultz cleared his vision, he saw Colonel Hogan coming around the giant monster. He had to dodge the fierce tail a few times, but he made it safely to the porch of the Kommandantur.

"Schultz, what is going on? What is this menace?"

Schultz's eyes bulged. "Don't you know?"

"No, I don't know! I have nothing to do with this! What...!"

But then they had to run for their lives as the fiery dinosaur turned in their direction and started to tear the Kommandantur to pieces. Papers went flying everywhere, and nobody paid any attention to them at all - after all, who cares about the Kommandant's eternal paperwork?

"Colonel!" Carter joined them, trying to take cover behind the well. "We've got a plan. I can jump on his back and tame him. I used to do rodeo riding back home in Bull Frog. I think I can handle him."

Hogan rolled his eyes. "A dinosaur? It's not exactly a bull, Carter. Besides..."

"Why not? What other hope have we got?" Schultz overrode Hogan's protests and pushed Carter in the direction of the fuming dinosaur.

"It's suicide!" Hogan declared. "I can't let my men... The Geneva Convention, you know." He paused. "Alright. He can do it, but we will have to provide a distraction." And he pulled Schultz along, right into the destructive path of the beast as he began to demolish the first barracks.

"Maybe we need a white flag," Schultz panted.

"Don't be ridiculous. Dinosaurs don't follow the rules of modern warfare," Hogan scoffed as he waved his arms about.

It took some doing for Carter to scramble up the finns on the beast's tail, and all that time, Hogan and Schultz (and Kinch, Newkirk and LeBeau who had joined in) had to keep the dinosaur distracted. Not that it helped much... One barracks after another was leveled, and it wasn't until there wasn't a single hut standing that a second victorious cry echoed against the woods. "Yihaaa!"

Instantly, the dinosaur reared up, but Carter clutched at the finns to stay in the saddle (so to speak).

Maybe it shouldn't have done that.

For slowly, ever so slowly, its heavy form began to lean over to the right.

And finally there it was.

The crash. Metal against metal, and metal against sand.

And that's when the ground gave way.

Smoke and dust clouds filled the air, and in the end, two men climbed coughing out of the massive hole.

Schultz's eyes distended. "Schnüffis? How did you get there? What is this thing, what is going on here?"

Schnüffis grinned. "This, Sergeant, is my emergency waiting to happen!"

"Wrong - it's already happened," Hogan corrected him. "Have you taken a look around? This is supposed to be a prison camp. It looks like a fresh demolition site. We can't film a TV show here!"

"And besides," Schultz added. "Your little prank has caused all the papers from the Papa Bear Awards to get scattered around. Now how do we know which stories won?"

"What?" reacted everyone around. "We won't know who won? We can't have that! Search the grounds, people! Find those papers!"

Fortunately, after some frenzied running around, all the papers were recovered. (Well, we believe we got all the papers back.) Schultz put them neatly in the right order again, and was instantly crowded with curious prisoners and guards. "So who won?" everyone kept asking.

"Alright, alright. Back, back back back back! Back, back back back back!" Schultz waved everyone away. "I'll tell you the results if you give some room to breathe! And if Schnüffis promises to clean up this major mess he made!"

"Sure." Schnüffis shrugged. "No problem." And as he leaned over to his mate Kurtz, he whispered, "I'll just press Mr. Feldman's magic reset button."

Chapter 33: Chapter 33  
.

PBA WINNERS IN THE SNAPSHOT CATEGORY

.

GOLD

IF A CLOD BE WASHED AWAY  
by Thaddeus MacChuzzlewit

.

SILVER

LIBERATION  
by Rose_of_Pollux

.

BRONZE

BOTTOM'S UP!  
by katbybee

and

NIGHTMARE  
by Winterfrost15

.

Turn over to find out about the short drama stories!

Chapter 34: Chapter 34  
.

PBA WINNERS IN THE SHORT DRAMA CATEGORY

.

GOLD

BITTERSUITE - I'LL BE HOME FOR CHRISTMAS  
by Dash O'Pepper

.

SILVER

GENERAL KINCHMEYER'S COMMAND  
by Book'em Again

.

BRONZE

HONORABLE LIES  
by katbybee

.

Turn over to find out about the short comedies!

Chapter 35: Chapter 35  
.

PBA WINNERS IN THE SHORT COMEDY CATEGORY

.

GOLD

NEVER ANGER YOUR MECHANIC  
by willwrite4fics

and

WELL, THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY  
by Danzinora Switch

.

SILVER

ENNUIby Snooky-9093

.

BRONZE

A DOG'S BEST FRIEND IS NOT A POW  
by Book'em Again

.

Turn over to find out about the short general stories!

Chapter 36: Chapter 36  
.

PBA WINNERS IN THE SHORT GENERAL STORY CATEGORY

.

GOLD

A LITTLE BIT OF HONESTY GOES A LONG, LONG WAY  
by 96 Hubbles

and

THE MAN WHO FELL TO EARTH  
by Goldleaf83

.

SILVER

LOVE AND HYPOTHERMIA  
by Thaddeus MacChuzzlewit

.

BRONZE

KEEP THE FAITH, BABY  
by dust on the wind

.

Turn over to find out about the long drama stories!

Chapter 37: Chapter 37  
.

PBA WINNERS IN THE LONG DRAMA CATEGORY

.

GOLD

HOPES AND DREAMS  
by Snooky-9093

.

SILVER

1916  
by Goldleaf83

.

BRONZE

HOGAN TAKES CHARGE, SOMEWHAT  
by willwrite4fics

and

THE ART OF KNOWING NOTHING  
by last1stnding

.

Turn over to find out about the long comedy stories!

Chapter 38: Chapter 38  
.

PBA WINNERS IN THE LONG COMEDY CATEGORY

.

GOLD

HOW TO MAKE ICE-CREAM WITHOUT ICE  
by Sophia Villo

.

SILVER

LUCK OF THE DRAW  
by OLadyOfSpiral

and

WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO CATERWAUL LIKE THAT - UH, SIR?  
by Winterfrost15

.

BRONZE

HE AIN'T HEAVY  
by M. Vernet

.

Turn over to find out about the long general stories!

Chapter 39: Chapter 39  
.

PBA WINNERS IN THE LONG GENERAL STORY CATEGORY

.

GOLD

THE CONDUCTOR  
by Book'em Again

.

SILVER

BITTERSUITE 1942 - PLEASE HAVE SNOW AND MISTLETOE  
by Dash O'Pepper

.

BRONZE

I WILL HEAR YOUR HEART  
by M. Vernet

.

Turn over to find out about the stories based on a challenge!

Chapter 40: Chapter 40  
.

PBA WINNERS IN THE CHALLENGE CATEGORY

.

GOLD

A LITTLE BIT OF HONESTY GOES A LONG, LONG WAY  
by 96 Hubbles

.

SILVER

ENNUI  
by Snooky-9093

.

BRONZE

HOGAN TAKES CHARGE, SOMEWHAT  
by willwrite4fics

.

Turn over to find out about the stories based on an episode!

Chapter 41: Chapter 41  
.

PBA WINNERS IN THE EPISODE CATEGORY

.

GOLD

THOSE THRILLING DAYS OF YESTERYEAR  
by whirlyite

.

SILVER

A DOG'S BEST FRIEND IS NOT A POW  
by Book'em Again

.

HE AIN'T HEAVY  
by M. Vernet

.

Turn over to find out about the most unique stories!

Chapter 42: Chapter 42  
.

PBA WINNERS IN THE UNIQUE CATEGORY

.

GOLD

CAN'T TELL A SERGEANT BY HIS STRIPES  
by M. Vernet

and

THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS ONE RABBIT  
by konarciq

.

SILVER

REPLAY OF WAR  
by fayremead

.

BRONZE

LUCK OF THE DRAW  
by OLadyOfSpiral

and

NINE REASONS TO LIVE  
by Thaddeus MacChuzzlewit

.

Turn over to find out about the crossovers!

Chapter 43: Chapter 43  
.

PBA WINNERS IN THE CROSSOVER CATEGORY

.

GOLD

ALLO HOGAN  
by Book'em Again

.

SILVER

QUANTUM HEROES  
by baja-king

.

BRONZE

PAST TRANSGRESSIONS  
by dust on the wind

.

Turn over to find out about the slash stories!

Chapter 44: Chapter 44  
.

PBA WINNERS IN THE SLASH CATEGORY

.

GOLD

BLINDSPOTS  
by Macx

.

SILVER

LIE  
by generalsleepy

.

BRONZE

AMONGST ALL MORTAL WOMEN THE ONE I MOST WISH TO SEE  
by Rachaelizame

and

BEDFELLOWS  
by Settiai

and

NOT A DAME  
by Pipamonium

and

THE TUNNEL TO NOWHERE  
by Wolfine

.

Turn over to find out about the portrayal of canon characters!

Chapter 45: Chapter 45  
.

PBA WINNERS FOR THE PORTRAYAL OF CANON CHARACTERS

.

GOLD

CARTER  
in  
A Little Bit of Honesty Goes a Long, Long Way  
by 96 Hubbles

.

SILVER

NEWKIRK  
in  
Nine Reasons to Live  
by Thaddeus MacChuzzlewit

.

BRONZE

KINCH  
in  
General Kinchmeyer's Command  
by Book'em Again

.

Turn over to find out about the portrayal of canon extras!

Chapter 46: Chapter 46  
.

PBA WINNERS FOR THE PORTRAYAL OF CANON EXTRAS

.

GOLD

BAKER  
in  
The Conductor  
by Book'em Again

.

SILVER

KUMASA / CAROL DUKES  
in  
Keep the Faith, Baby  
by dust on the wind

.

BRONZE

GROUP CAPTAIN JAMES ROBERTS  
in  
Bittersuite 1941 – I'll Be Home for Christmas  
by Dash O'Pepper

.

Turn over to find out about the portrayal of original characters!

Chapter 47: Chapter 47  
.

PBA WINNERS FOR THE PORTRAYAL OF ORIGINAL CHARACTERS

.

GOLD

SGT. WILEY  
in  
The Man Who Fell to Earth  
by Goldleaf83

.

SILVER

JOHN WAVERLEY  
in  
Hopes and Dreams  
by Snooky-9093

and

LIZZY  
in  
Kids Say the Darndest Things  
by SamRosinenbomber

.

BRONZE

BIRGITT  
in  
How to Make Ice-Cream without Ice  
by Sophia Villo

and

MAMMAW  
in  
The Conductor  
by Book'em Again

and

ROBBIE 'FIREBALL' NEWKIRK  
in  
Our Lady of Unsung Heroes  
by katbybee

.

Turn over to find out about the portrayal of the visiting crossover characters!

Chapter 48: Chapter 48  
.

PBA WINNERS FOR THE PORTRAYAL OF VISITING CROSSOVER CHARACTERS

.

GOLD

AL  
in  
Quantum Heroes  
by baja-king

.

SILVER

GRUBER  
in  
Allo Hogan  
by Book'em Again

and

INSPECTOR GALLOWAY  
in  
Past Transgressions  
by dust on the wind

.

BRONZE

Hawkeye  
in  
Luck of the Draw  
by OLadyOfSpiral

.

Turn over to find out about the most tickling teasers!

Chapter 49: Chapter 49  
.

PBA WINNERS FOR THE MOST TICKLING TEASERS

.

GOLD

When someone is working on your vehicle, you probably shouldn't make many demands.  
Especially when there's a war on. Especially when they're the enemy.  
And most especially when one is Newkirk.  
Story: Never Anger Your Mechanic  
Author: willwrite4fics

.

SILVER

"We're going to pretend this never 'appened.  
Nope. Sorry, Guv. I've got no idea where my shirt went. A well? What well?  
And if you say one word, LeBeau, about 'golden curls, gleaming in the moonlight,'  
I will punch you in the nose."  
Story: Love and Hypothermia  
Author: Thaddeus MacChuzzlewit

.

BRONZE

There are two types of bunnies: regular bunnies, and plot bunnies.  
And both can cause quite some havoc when left to follow their own pursuits...  
Story: There is No Such Thing as One Rabbit  
Author: konarciq

.

Turn over to find out about the best quotes!

Chapter 50: Chapter 50  
.

PBA WINNERS FOR THE BEST QUOTES

GOLD

"That's why I have this complaint about the paint being eaten off my staff car,  
when one of your men poured a bucket of homemade vodka over the hood."  
"Well, it does look like water, sir … it's an understandable mistake."  
"It was on fire at the time, Hogan."  
Said by: Klink and Hogan  
Story: Unruly POWs Will Not Be Tolerated  
Author: willwrite4fics

.

SILVER

Hogan was quite proud of his cover story for Klink, that Carter had fallen victim  
to a latent case of North Dakota sleeping sickness.  
He even convinced Klink that South Dakota's sole purpose was to make sure  
North Dakota's populace didn't all fall asleep while smoking in bed and set the state on fire.  
Said by: narrator  
Story: He Ain't Heavy  
Author: M. Vernet

and

"Newkirk, today I watched a simple plan spiral into a riot,  
handled an explosion with my jacket, helped the kommandant out of the well,  
and gave a dog the Heimlich. It's not even 10.  
My point is: don't ever let me let you take Klink's boots again."  
Said by: Hogan  
Story: Well, that Escalated Quickly  
Author: Danzinora Switch

.

BRONZE

"Colonel! It's the plot bunny! He's escaped!"  
"Impossible! No one escapes from Stala... What am I saying?"  
Said by: Carter and Hogan  
Story: There is No Such Thing as One Rabbit  
Author: konarciq

and

"Colonel Klink has fallen down the well!"  
Hogan stared at the man, figuring that in this universe, Lassie needed to lose weight.  
Said by: Schultz and narrator  
Story: Well, that Escalated Quickly   
Author: Danzinora Switch

and

He thought back over the crazy events of the last couple of days.  
If he was going to end up killing one of his mates, he wanted to make sure he killed the right one...  
Said by: Newkirk (as narrator)  
Story: Bottom's Up!  
Author: katbybee

and

"If it was raining soup, I'd only have a fork."  
Said by: Newkirk  
Story: Ennui  
Author: Snooky-9093

.

.

And now – finally – on to the most prestigious category of all: the best story of 2016...

Go check them out!

Chapter 51: Chapter 51  
.

And the best for last:

THE PBA WINNERS OF THE VERY BEST STORY OF 2016!

.

GOLD

1916  
by Goldleaf83

and

NINE REASONS TO LIVE  
by Thaddeus MacChuzzlewit

.

SILVER

HE AIN'T HEAVY  
by M. Vernet

and

HOPES AND DREAMS  
by Snooky-9093

and

THE CONDUCTOR  
by Book'em Again

.

BRONZE

KEEP THE FAITH, BABY  
by dust on the wind

and

WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO CATERWAUL LIKE THAT - UH, SIR?  
by Winterfrost15

.

.

Author's note:

.

Well, that's all for now, folks!  
Congratulations to all the winners, as well as to all the nominees who put up such a good fight.  
If you didn't win anything, but would like to know how your nominated work did,  
feel free to drop a line to me (konarciq) via PM or mail, and I'll give you your personal results.

.

But first a solid round of applause for Belphegor,  
who did a great job on the double checking!

Thank you for a terrific job, Belphegor!

.

A great thank you, too, to everyone who sent in their nominations and their votes – without you guys, there wouldn't be a PBA!  
And it's great to see so much enthusiasm, year after year after year,  
and every time with new people joining in!

Another great thank you to WhistleWhileYouWork, Winterfrost15, Thaddeus MacChuzzlewit, Basketballgirl Kaitlin and Snooky-9093,  
who made this fun competition possible this year with their invaluable assistance.

And also a round of applause already for the members of the PBA committee:  
Book'em Again, Snooky-9093 and Abracadebra.  
It's been fairly quiet on the PBA front this year,  
but you were there whenever I needed a soundboard!

.

Then an important request:  
Can all the winners please report by email to papabearawards at yahoo dot com  
in order to get their award(s) sent out?  
They will be designed this year by Winterfrost15,  
and from what I've seen, it looks great!

.

The winning stories (gold, silver and bronze!) will shortly be included in the ffnet community with the PBA winners from the past years.

They will some time in the foreseeable future be listed on the PBA website as well, but I can't promise you when I'll get around to do that ;-)  
(I still need to do that for last year's winners as well... and I believe the year before as well... Hm... )

.

So now we're back to happily reading. And writing.

Thank you all for your infectious enthusiasm, and I hope to see your new stories, nominations and votes again next time around!

.

Your librarian,

konarciq


End file.
